Mis Sentimientos
by Saku-chan Haruno
Summary: One-shot Sasusaku. El día en que te declaras a la persona que has amado durante años...Puede ser uno de los más difíciles no lo crees? y más cuando tienes la presión de tus amigos... Qué hará Sakura?


**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece T_T

Bueno aquí una historia Sasusaku sin romance ._. y no tengo anda que decir T_T XD

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Mis sentimientos**

Como de costumbre, un día miércoles yo me encontraba en la sala de clases, el profesor aun no llegaba, me encontraba hablando con mis amigos…hasta que en un momento sentí que alguien me abrazaba por la espalada, me volteo a verlo y me doy cuenta de que era uno de mis mejores amigos el a veces molesto Naruto, después de unos segundos el me izo la pregunta de siempre, solo la hacia para molestarme…

-¿Así que te gusta Sasuke? – Decía con mirada picara, soltándose de mi cuello y poniéndose frente a mi-

-Si y ¿que? – Respondí, con naturalidad y un poco de enojo-

-¿Piensas decírselo? – Pregunto mi Rubio amigo-

- Pues no lo se- Respondí-

-Pues deberías darte prisa-Dijo – pues en unas semanas mas ya no vendrá mas a clases…-Al escuchar las palabras de el Rubio, mi expresión cambio drásticamente, en que ya era de imaginarse que iba a ser así, ya en la subsiguiente semana no aran mas clases y solo vendríamos a jugar y conversar algo típico en las ultimas semanas de clases…- Bueno y si tu no se lo dices en lo que queda… pues yo se lo diré…- Dijo Con malicia Naruto-

-¿Qué? – Dije casi gritando- ¡no, no puedes!

-Si, Si puedo – Dijo Naruto, el podía ser muy malo conmigo cuando queria, en que en lo general era amable y divertido-

No es así Kiba – Le hablo a Kiba, el cual había estado presente en toda la conversación…- le dices tu o nosotros –

-Era obvio que Kiba aceptaría ayudarle a Naruto, detonas maneras el también me presionaba a diario para que me declara al pelinegro…y así fue…- eh! ¡Que malos son! – Dije asiendo un pucherito, tal vez así los hacia cambiar de opinión, no funciono-

-Mira hay viene- Dijo Kiba, a lo que Naruto y yo nos volteamos a ver a la ventana, y así era Uchiha Sasuke… se acercaba asía nosotros con la mirada perdida, realmente se veía muy lindo esa mañana, pero detonas maneras yo me encontraba muy nerviosa…, temiendo que mis "amigos" le dijeran mi secreto… cuando ya estaba mas cerca de nosotros Kiba le llamo la atención, a lo que el pelinegro se acerco asía nosotros apoyándose en el marco de la ventana- nee Sasuke… Sakura quiere decirte algo – Dijo Kiba para que luego Sasuke me mirara ami y me saludara asiendo una seña con la mano, yo enrojecí enseguida, mientras que sasuke entro a la sala de clases y se acerco a mi, y yo solo me limite a decir…- ¿Podríamos hablar mas tarde? – Dije nerviosa y muy ruborizada a lo que el asintió y se fue con sus amigos, yo solo suspire de alivio, en ese momento no podía decírselo… no me sentía preparada-

-Y Sakura-chan ¿Qué sucedió? – Dijo Naruto acercándose, ya que unos instantes antes se había alejado pensando que me le declararía al Uchiha en ese momento…-

-tu que crees…-Dije mirándolo de reojo- ahora estoy obligada a decírselo hoy – Dije agachando la cabeza dejando que unos mechones de cabello cubrieran mi rostro-

-Pues… Buena Suerte…-Dijo Naruto-

-Si tu no se lo dices al final del día… nosotros se lo diremos- Dijo Kiba con malicia para que luego ambos se alejaran de mi…y yo en esos momentos me sentía mas presionada que nunca, jamás me había declarado a alguien-

-¡Ah! ¿Por que? – Dije casi gritando- que horror – continué diciendo, sujetando mi cabeza con las manos-

-¿Y que te sucede ahora frentona? – Dijo Ino, mientras se me acercaba… la rubia que fue mi mejor amiga el año anterior, hasta que nos alejamos, en que seguíamos siendo buenas amigas-

-Inoooo – Dije para luego de mirarla, y agachar nuevamente mi cabeza, después de unos momentos decidí contarle lo que me sucedía-

-Nee, ¡no se lo digas! – Dijo Ino apoyando su mano derecha en su cadera-

¿eh?- Dije, Yo pensaba que ella reaccionaria distinto, conociéndola-

-No te conviene – Dijo frunciendo el ceño-

- ¿Por que? – Pregunte un poco molesta, después de todo siempre había notado una atracción de ella asía Sasuke, siempre lo llamaba y le decía Sasukito, era realmente molesta, ademas eso se vuelve más extraño ya que dice que le gusta Shikamaru, no se cómo tomarla…a veces parece puta…pero será debo aceptarla-

- Se alejara de ti, no volverán a hablar..- Dijo Ino, Ciertamente eso podría pasar…-

-Pero…desierta forma tengo el deseo de hacerlo- Dije colocando mi mano derecha sobre mi pecho-

-Sabes as lo que quieras, es tu decisión- Dijo para luego voltearse-

-Gracias por tu ayuda- Dije en susurro, realmente Mis sentimientos eran un desastre, es lo que causas en mi Uchiha Sasuke…-

Después de unos minutos entro el profesor, esa hora de clases transcurrió desastrosa para mi, los nervios me volvían loca… en algunos momentos yo hablaba con Tenten sobre el tema, y saque la conclusión de que los demás solo asen que me confunda mas-

Ya al Recreo… Seguía muy nerviosa, mas que antes, cada vez mas sobretodo cuando el se encontraba cerca de mi… era inevitable encontrarnos ya que nuestros amigos eran en la mayoría los mismos-

-¿Por que no se lo dices ahora mismo? y terminas con todo esto

- Me dijo Tenten, en un momento en que nos encontrábamos lejos de los demás-

-¿Que? – Dije- no, no puedo, estoy muy nerviosa-

-si igual te le queris lanzar – Dijo Tenten-

-Eso que tiene que ver o_ou- Pregunte-

-Mucho! – Dijo Cruzándose de brazos-

-Eh bueno…- Dije para luego reír, y ver como Naruto se acercaba a mí, que mala suerte…-

-¿Y se lo dirás ahora?- Dijo sonriente, mientras yo fruncí el ceño-

-No , se lo diré al ultimo recreo de las 3:00 PM – Dije cruzándome de brazos-

-Falta mucho, mejor ahora- Dijo para luego gritar el nombre de Sasuke y dirigirse asía el, sabia que lo asía tan solo para fastidiarme pero detonas maneras no me resistí a detenerlo…realmente sabe como hacerme enojar este baka, me consto mucho detenerlo, estuvimos a solo unos pasos de el, pero cuando logre alejarnos solo reaccione a darle un duro golpe en su cara…¡baka!-

-Aaag si que duele- Dijo Naruto para luego mirarme un poco molesto-

-Te lo mereces –Dije molesta, detonas maneras se merecía eso y mucho mas-

-Eres un idiota- Le dijo Tenten a Naruto-

Por Jashin puedo estar más enojada que nunca con ese diota

, pero los nervios siguen matándome

La siguiente hora de clase fue muy similar a la anterior al igual que el recreo, me sentía presionada, con mis amigos asiéndolo peor…y a la hora del almuerzo…Yo y Sasuke estuvimos sentados en la misma mesa, junto a algunos de mis amigos. No me atreví a decirle nada a nadie estaba bastante nerviosa, solo hable cuando el alfil se fue… y el tema… fue el mismo que el de todo el día, decirle o no decirle.

-¿y que ago? – Dije con un tono desesperado-

-no le digas perderás la amistad – Dijo siendo una comilla con los dedos Ino-

-Dile que pierdes con intentarlo – Dijo Animosa Tenten-

-Ustedes solo me confunden mas – Dije, mis amigas realmente

Se contradicen demasiado no se a cual "obedecer" por así decirlo-

-Pues sabes mejor no le digas- Dijo Tenten-

-No, sabes mejor dile- Dijo Ino, realmente ellas dos son extrañas, ¿ahora se contradicen? , realmente no comprendo-

-Eh – Dije con expresión confusa-

-Sabes mejor as lo que tu corazón te diga- Dijo Tenten, que cursi suena eso… y así siguió la conversación…solo me confunden, pero definitivamente se lo diré-

Cada vez faltaba menos tiempo para las tres, mas nerviosa me sentía, y para más ¡tengo un examen! No podría ser peor, ojala esa hora nunca llegara, pero sucedió, ya eran las 3:00 PM hora del recreo, alfil vasta de rodeos y directo al grano…¡pero no puedo! , me acerco a el y no le digo nada, dejo que pase por al lado mío, no reacciono que me pasa, no me decido, debo desahogarme con alguien, hablare con…Shikamaru-

-A no me atrevo, ayúdame- Dije desesperada a otro de mis mejores amigos-

-Sabes…yo no sirvo para esto… o se lo dices al final del recreo o yo se lo digo – Dijo presionándome mas, para que luego yo viera la hora, solo faltaban cinco minutos, solo…decidí hacerlo me aleje de Shikamaru…y llame a Sasuke, el se acerco ami rápidamente nos alejamos de los demás…yo balbuceaba…no sabía como decírselo…. Los nervios me mataban, ya cuando no

Resistí mas solo pude decir…

-Me gustas- Y acabar con todo esto de una vez, yo apretaba los puños, estaba muy ruborizada, más de lo normal, cuando levante la mirada vi que él me sonreía.

Bueno hay esta! Espero que les haya gustado y está totalmente basado en mi o_o, jejej bueno sayo!! Dejen comentarios o me acrimino TwT

El día en que te le declaras a alguien ¿puede ser uno e los más difíciles?, mas cuando tienes la presión de tus amigos…¿Cómo lo ara Sakura?


End file.
